Epic Police Chase
Epic Police Chase is the fourth episode in the series and continues where the previous episode left off. In this episode, Sweeper and Hellhound are escaping from the police after getting rid of Andy. The chase has caused many crashes while the two are trying to evade the police. The police chase takes place in two locations: Altitude and Trynelgren. Plot Summary The police arrived (because of Andy's 911 phone call) just after Andy's Mustang tumbled down and crashed into traffic several hundred feet below. Hellhound and Sweeper decide to have some fun getting rid of the cops; a couple of police vehicles are indeed wrecked by the duo. Even a police helicopter following the suspects is destroyed by a police vehicle (after Hellhound forces the latter off the road and sending it flying). Hellhound avoids a spike strip moments later; Sweeper attempts to do the same, but a couple of tires on the dry box trailer are deflated by the spike strip, Because of this, he ends up ditch the trailer, indirectly wrecking a following police vehicle when the trailer tips over. Another accident caused by Hellhound (he shows no signs of resistance towards two police units blocking him with a moving roadblock) results in more wrecks later on when Sweeper pushes a wrecked police unit off of the road and sending it tumbling down a cliff. The police chase continues all the way to Trynelgren; there, Hellhound is surrounded by police units that also include another police helicopter. Sweeper, who temporarily evaded the police, came to the rescue and takes down the helicopter, which then causes a massive explosion at a gas station nearby. The semi sustains severe damage from the impact, and Sweeper ditches it after getting away; his actions gave Hellhound the chance to escape. However, when the Charger is diverted to a dam, there are two spike strips laid out; it was too late to avoid the spikes when the suspect drives over them, deflating all four tires. A police officer (HellCop), also in a Charger, is waiting at the other end of the dam. The episode ends when both vehicles accelerate and crash into each other head-on. Key Characters' Cars Hellhound - silver/chrome Dodge Charger SRT-8 (wrecked at the end of the episode) Sweeper - black Gavril T75 with a dry box trailer (trailer was ditched during the episode, semi was ditched and destroyed on purpose as stated in Episode 5) HellCop - silver/chrome Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor (vehicle was wrecked at the end of the episode; character was not mentioned by name until Episode 7) Trivia * According to Episode 5, the police chase resulted in 9 deaths and 13 injuries - 5 deaths and 10 injuries at Altitude; 4 deaths and 3 injuries at Trynelgren. (The total number of casualties listed in Episode 5 were 14 deaths and 17 injuries, which included the casualties from Episode 3.) * This was the first episode to reach 1 million views, and was the most viewed video in FrIzErIs' YouTube channel for several months, until Episode 8 was released and surpassed it a few months later; it is currently the third most viewed video at more than 4 million views as of March 2019 (after Episode 8 and the Season 1 Finale, the latter of which had also surpassed this episode after its release). * This episode was also the first to feature community users from the official BeamNG forums via application registrations (13 users were featured in this episode); this tradition has since became significant for the entire series. * According to FrIzErIs, 2 weeks were spent recording; the amount of time recording varied by day. One additional week was spent to add sound effects, music, credits, and an intro. Excluding the deleted clips, 534 GB of footage consisting of 1155 clips were made during the production of this episode. 24 vehicles (and one trailer belonging to Sweeper) were either damaged or destroyed. Video